Ranma's Mess in the Feudal Era
by Ranma009
Summary: A crossover between Ranma 12 and Inuyasha. Ranma goes to the feudal era. Let us see what will happen. redid first chapter hope you all enjoy


**Ranma's mess in the Feudal Era.**

A/N: This is a fixation of the first chapter because I believe that everyone, even myself noticed that the fanfic was poorly done. I'd like to give a special thanks to Tere. She helped me with the fixations that are made to this chapter. Thank you Tere.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Ranma sat, while in his female form, at the breakfast table along with Akane, his pop and the Tendo's. He hated not being able to go back to China and find a way to get his male body back for good. Instead he had to spend his time with Akane and her family. Akane, being his fiance only because of their parent's decision, he hated it so much.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Kazumi asked looking at her funny. "You've been quite for sometime now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how my life flashed before my eyes when I ate Akane's cooking last night," Ranma replied as Kasumi poured hot water over him and he became a guy again. Akane gave Ranma a death glare and stood up. Ranma did the same.

"I'll see you all later," Ranma said.

He got up to leave and was hit by Akane's mallet and went flying. He soon hit the ground on the cement.

Ranma hit the ground hard on his face. He pushed himself off the ground, tears in his eyes.

"She didn't have to get so mad. I guess I should apologize," Ranma said quietly.

Ranma stood up and turned, bumping into someone. He looked forward thinking it would be Akane. Instead of Akane, it was a girl in a green and white school uniform. She had fallen to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ranma said holding his hand out to her.

She took it and he helped her up.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying much attention myself," she said.

"Kagome, get away from him!" a man's voice yelled.

Ranma looked over and saw a man with white hair. The man was wearing a baseball cap. The man got in Ranma's face and pointed his finger at him.

"If you touch Kagome one more time, I'll..." Inuyasha said and growled at Ranma.

"You'll what?" Ranma asked looking the man in the eye.

Kagome saw that this would lead to a fight. That would be a major problem especially in her time.

"Inuyasha, don't start a fight now. If you do I'll have to say it. Let's go back," Kagome said.

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed Kagome. He started to pull her away from Ranma and back towards the well. Ranma sensed danger and grabbed Kagome away from Inuyasha and she crashed into him. A tree fell to the ground where she had been.

"Sorry 'bout this," Ranma said, looking away blushing.

He looked and saw Shampoo.

"What the hell were you thinking, Shampoo?" Ranma yelled.

Shampoo ran over and hugged him.

"Shampoo Love Ranma," Shampoo said.

"Right," Ranma said and tried to get her off of him.

To make matters worse, Akane found him. She saw Shampoo hugging Ranma.

"Ranma you jerk! Stop being a pervert with Shampoo and get a room!" Akane yelled.

Akane got to Ranma before he could escape from Shampoo and hit him hard with her mallet. Shampoo let go of Ranma and he fell to the ground on his back.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from the spot she was. Ranma fell right where she had been. Inuyasha punched down where Ranma's head was, but hit ground because Ranma moved at the last second. Inuyasha started slashing at Ranma with his claws. Kagome was too shocked about the events to speak. Ranma dodged most of Inuyasha's attacks, but was hit by a few.

"Do you really want to fight me? I don't think you can win," Ranma said.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to punch Ranma.

Ranma moved out of the way and Inuyasha hit a tree. The force of the blow caused the tree to fall. Kagome screamed, Inuyasha and Ranma looked and saw the tree was going to fall on her. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way and the tree instead hit him. He was now stuck under the tree, the tree rested on the middle part of his back.

A shrill laugh came about and Ranma looked to see Kodachi coming down the road. His eyes went wide and he took off running. That was the last person he wanted to see. He ran through different alleys and in different directions so he could lose her. Then he felt a cold splash of water, he stopped running and saw he was a girl again. This was also the first time he realized that Inuyasha had done more damage than he had thought. There were a few bruises and cuts on him from the fight. The bruises were nothing, but the cuts were pretty bad.

"Are you all right miss?" a man asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Ranma replied.

"But, those cuts are quite bad," the man replied, trying to help Ranma.

"I'll be fine, I'll go see Dr. Tofu, that is as long as Kasumi isn't around," Ranma said to the man.

"I'll walk you there.," the man replied again, stubbornly trying to get in good with the pretty girl that was in front of his eyes.

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own." Ranma said, as he ran past the man and headed for Dr. Tofu's. Luckily for him, only the Doc and his pop were there.

"Dr. Tofu, could you help me?" Ranma asked.

"Ah Ranma, how are you today?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"I'm fine, but I have a few little scratches and bruises." Ranma replied, showing the doctor the cuts he had recieved during battle. He examined them intently.

"Ranma, what happened to you, these cuts are very bad and they look like maybe a cat, a big cat at that, did this," Dr. Tofu replied.

"I got in a fight with some weird guy. I don't know who he was, but he did this. I don't even remember him touching me though," Ranma replied thoughtfully.

"I see, well I can help you, but you'll have to change the bandages yourself." Tofu said, pulling out extra bandages and handing them to Ranma in a first aid box.

"All right, that's fine," Ranma nodded, taking the bandages.

Dr. Tofu got more bandages and medicine and then he washed Ranma's cuts. Then he applied the medicine and wrapped the wounds. He pulled out a kettle of hot water.

"Would you like to go home as a guy or a girl?" Dr. Tofu asked.

Ranma nodded, and said, "I'd like to go home as a guy."

The doctor poured the hot water on Ranma. He became a guy again.

"Thanks Doc, see you next time Akane catches me," Ranma said and ran out of the clinic.

He went back to the training hall and went inside. Akane was sitting with her family at the table.

"Ranma, you finally made it. Dinner is ready," Kasumi said smiling.

Ranma sat as far away from Akane as he could. Nabiki was the only thing between him and certain death. Everyone could feel the tension in the room, no one spoke. Ranma was sure that he wasn't going to apologize for something someone else did. (this refers to when Shampoo was huging him earlier.) If anyone should apologize, it should be her.

The entire meal was silent. Ranma was the first to leave. He did not want to talk to Akane. He went into the training hall and sat down. He started to think about Kagome and wondered if she would remember him.

She probably would, how could she forget after what had happened. When he had pulled her away from Inuyasha and she had crashed into him, they had accidently kissed. He hadn't meant anything by the kiss, but now he couldn't stop thinking about her.


End file.
